


Balance

by mytholora (shipsinkandsails)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinkandsails/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byulyi is the type of person to do completely unnecessary, life-threatening gestures of affection for her girlfriend.</p>
<p>Who is screaming at her that she is an idiot.</p>
<p>Rude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

"Are you crazy?!"

"Yeah I am. Crazy for YOU!"

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES YOU ARE RIDING A UNICYCLE ON A TIGHTROPE," Yongsun yelled to her girlfriend, who was precariously balanced on said tightrope, grinning at her. The unicycle wobbled. "BYULYI!"

"I'M OKAY, I'M GOOD ALRIGHT," Byulyi yelled back in an attempt to soothe Yongsun’s fraying nerves. The crowd around them cheered her on, their roaring voices almost drowning out Yongsun’s voice, but Byulyi’s ears could pick out the older girl’s voice even in a crowd of a million, on another planet.

It was the voice she had been waking up to everyday for the past seven years after all.

The tightrope shook. Yongsun’s screech reached her ears again.

' _Okay, maybe this wasn’t the best idea,'_ Byulyi winced. A stray thought flew into her head that she might not be sleeping next to Yongsun tonight. If not falling from 10 metres, breaking a bone somewhere in her body and landing herself in the hospital, then it would be from Yongsun kicking her out of their bedroom to sleep on the couch.

She was halfway through when she decided to glance down. Her eyes scanned the crowd around her before they locked with a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Yongsun’s face was pale, almost drained of blood and her hands were locked together tight.

She gave a small wave and the crowd roared even louder. Yongsun just gripped her hands tighter. Byulyi melted a little inside. It was just like Yongsun to be such a concerned Yeba. A grin spread across her face when she imagined Yongsun running to her and flinging her arms around her neck.

* * *

"I am going to kill you when you come down." Yongsun muttered as she watched Byulyi slowly cycle her way to the end of the tightrope.  She turned to look at the crowd and Yongsun held her breath. "What are you doing?"

Byulyi waved at her.

' _You are literally hanging on for your life on a flimsy-ass rope and a unicycle that looks like it’s about to fall apart if a toddler sat on it and you decIDE TO WAVE AT ME, BYULYI ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?'_

A grin.

' _YOU KNOW WHAT STAY UP THERE BECAUSE_ _I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU MOON BYULYI!'_


End file.
